


Good Girls (Are Bad Girls Who Haven't Been Caught)

by cherrylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought that this would happen. She never could have imagined what the moment Jon caught them would be like <i>because</i> she never thought it would happen. She thought they were being discreet. They thought they were being smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls (Are Bad Girls Who Haven't Been Caught)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valar-MoreKinks on LiveJournal.

Sansa scurried to pull the furs up around her breasts as a hot flush rushed over her skin. Margaery sat boldly naked in the bed, one hand hand resting still between Sansa's thighs as Jon stood in the doorway of her chambers. His jaw was slack, but his eyes were a mix of heat and shock. She never thought that this would happen. She never could have imagined what the moment Jon caught them would be like _because_ she never thought it would happen. She thought they were being discreet. They thought they were being smart. When she and Margaery started the affair, they'd agreed that it was best to only be together when Jon was gone from Winterfell. That'd been working for months now, but here he was, back early from treating with Val of the Free Folk and he'd caught them. 

"I, Jon, I can explain please..." she begged, moving towards him, still on the bed with the furs clenched to her chest. 

He lifted a hand to quiet her. She watched his face for several long moments and traced his movements as he closed the chamber door behind him and walked to the chair near her fireplace. He turned it around, angling it towards where they were situated in the middle of the bed. and dragged it a little closer. He loosened the laces on his jerkin before shouldering it off and pulling his boots off.

He took in a deep breath before speaking, "Do not worry on it. I am not angry...in fact continue your affair. On two conditions."

Margaery leveled him with a look, crossing her arms defiantly over her bosom, "And what would those be, Your Highness?" she asked incredulously. 

"The first is that I might be allowed to watch and the second, well, as it is _my_ lady wife you are...enjoying, I be allowed to join in," he said calmly. 

Margaery furrowed her brow in thought and Sansa glanced to the brunette. She enjoyed the delicious feeling of Margaery's fingers between her legs and the shivers that took over when ever she put her tongue to her cunt. However, she also loved her husband. Her husband had never denied her anything in the 12 moons they'd been married and he'd never once forced her to do anything she hadn't wanted. He too made her thighs quiver and her breasts ache with need. Her eyes met Margaery's and a silent conversation passed between them. 

Sansa turned to Jon, "I think...we think that's fair." 

Margaery ran her tongue over her lips, taking Sansa's wrist gently in hers before tugging her back towards her. She pressed her lips to Sansa's as her hand moved up her arm and tangled itself in her long auburn curls. She nipped at her bottom lip and her other hand moved to cup her breast. She rolled her nipple between her fingers, eliciting a soft mewl from Sansa's lips. Margaery's lips traced a line down Sansa's neck and over her collarbones as she lowered her onto the bed. She gasped as she took her nipple into her mouth and sucked at it softly and nipped at the sensitive skin of her breast. She continued her trail of kisses and nips over her abdomen and across her hip before nudging her legs apart to nip and nuzzle at her inner thighs. Her fingers tripped a path over her hip and thigh as her hips rolled and wiggled anxiously for more. Margaery's fingers find her bud and rub slow circles over her before she presses a kiss to her cunt and runs a slow line up the length of her. She buries her face between her thighs, licking and sucking at her. Sansa's back arches and her hips roll as soft mewls and louder moans slip from her lips. Her hands find her breasts, plucking at the pebbled tips and her lip between her teeth. One of her hands finds Margaery's hair as her back arches violently and a scream of pleasure rips from her throat. She quivers as Margaery continues to eat her cunt as her orgasm rocks her entire body. She kisses a path up Sansa's body to her lips, kissing her lightly.

Sansa finds her breath again and manages to turn them over. She kisses the other girl roughly as her fingers move down her thigh and find the sweet spot between Margaery's thighs that makes a delicious whimper part her lips. Sansa's deft fingers move easily between her thighs as she arches her hips and seeks out more friction wantonly. Sansa vaguely notices the sound of Jon getting up from the chair and padding over to the bed. She glances over her shoulder to see him kneeling on the edge of the bed, naked, and his cock hard. She gives him a smile and motions him closer with her free hand. Her fingers continue to stroke and slip into Margaery's wetness as Jon sidles up behind her. He pushes her long auburn curls to the side, pressing gentle kisses against her pulse, which is beating wildly, and his cock presses into her arse deliciously. She presses back against him eliciting a moan as Margaery lets out a keening moan of her name that she knows is her begging for more. Sansa's fingers leave Margaery's cunt, urging her up the bed and to prop up on the pillows. Sansa parts Margaery's thighs and moves to swipe a slow line up her cunt before taking her bud between her lips and suckling and flicking it teasingly with her tongue. She strokes her with her fingers, looking to Jon, "Come take what is also yours husband." 

His eyes darken and he's behind her quick. Her lips return to Margaery as he takes her hips in hand and one hand comes down to spank her arse lightly before she lifts her arse a little more towards him. He reaches between them and strokes her clit and his fingers slips into her wetness for a few brief moments that elicit a moan against Margaery's clit that has the other girl gasping. She feels him line himself up at her entrance before sinking into her to the base. She moans and rolls her hips against his as she feasts at Margaery's cunt. He pulled out and thrust into her again, one of his hands holding onto her hip with bruising force to steady her as his other hand found her nub to stroke. Her thighs shook as his fingers found her and began to rub gently. She moved her tongue faster against Margaery as her moans began to pick up in volume and her hips began to move more frantically. The hand in Sansa's hair tightened and pulled as Margaery shouted her name and Sansa lapped up her sweetness like fine wine. Jon's thrusts became more frantic and his fingers rubbed rougher at her nub. She found her second peak quickly around his cock and soon he was spilling inside her with a loud moan of "sweetling" that nearly masked her keening moans as she rode her peak out around him. 

He pulled out of her gently once he was spent and she collapsed half on top of Margaery, who was smiling wickedly. Jon settled in beside her, hooking one of her legs with his. They lay there tangled together. Her leg with his, Margaery's fingers tracing patterns on her hip and Jon's hand stroking Margaery's hair. 

Jon finding out had been the last thing Sansa thought would happen, but she couldn't find it in her to regret his discovery of her affair. Maybe it was the euphoria and dizzying bliss she was encompassed in, but she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman in all the North to have her Southern Rose and her Winter Wolf.


End file.
